


My pal, my buddy

by WTF Infinity Starbucks 2021 (InfinityStucky)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes, бруклинка, маленький стив не маленький
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29741466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinityStucky/pseuds/WTF%20Infinity%20Starbucks%202021
Summary: Давай занавесим окно и спрячемся от мира. Баки обнимает его со спины. Стив проводит рукой вверх, берет его ладонь и направляет ниже. Вот уж кому прелюдии не нужны.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, ЗФБ 2021 Высокий рейтинг визуал





	My pal, my buddy




End file.
